


How to Ride a Cowboy 101

by ufp13



Category: A Father's Choice (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title suggests - PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Ride a Cowboy 101

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, except a dirty mind.  
> A big thank you goes to Sam for the beta. *HUGS*

She was sure that this was not what he had meant when he had told her she should try riding to find out for herself that it was fun; however, as she looked down at him, she had to admit that he had been right; it was fun. Not that she hadn’t known that before. After all, this wasn’t the first time she was on top when making love to, when fucking a man, but it was the first time that the man was a cowboy, a cowboy who knew how to ride, who was used to being in charge, used to looking down, not up.

She still remembered laying her eyes on him for the first time. Leaning against a pillar on his porch, complete with jeans, cowboy hat and boots and a cigarette between his fingers, he had looked the cliché in the flesh. To say she hadn’t been even the slightest bit turned on by the display would be a lie, though. There had been something about this he-man who found his world turned upside-down that had called out to her senses. She wasn’t sure what that said about her, but she did know that she didn’t want to analyse herself.

The more he had opened up to her, the better she had gotten to know him, the more interesting, the more alluring he had become. She had tried denial, had tried to cling to the rules, to hide behind them, but it had in fact not taken him a lot effort to convince her to go on a date him and a second and a third one after that.

Whenever she had tried to envision her future partner in the past, a cowboy had not been it, and definitely not one that came as a package deal with two kids. But here she was, saving a horse as they said.

When he had all but dragged her into the stable about half an hour ago, she hadn’t known what he was up to. One moment, they had been laughing, the next, he had jumped off his chair, had pulled her up and into the direction of the stable, ignoring her almost feasible resistance and questions about what had gotten into him. All he had done was grin at her like a boy in a candy store. With only a few meters to go, he had grabbed her around the waist, thrown her over his shoulder and carried her into the backmost corner of the stable, dropping her unceremoniously into the hay. She had shrieked and laughed until he had silenced her with a kiss that had made her forget everything but him and the feeling he evoked within her. She only had become aware of their surroundings again when he had sneaked a hand under the skirt of her short summer dress. Glaring at him, she had pushed him back a bit to look into his eyes.

“What do you think you are up to, cowboy?” she had asked.

“Isn’t that obvious?” he had shot back with a grin.

“But the girls...”

“Won’t be back for at least another hour,” he had interrupted her, more than just a bit smugly.

The bastard had planned this. All the spontaneity of the moment was just an act, but she couldn’t hold that against him, especially since it had been a while since they last had some time alone, some time for each other. Between her job, the girls, his job and the animals, they hardly ever had time off, time to relax; and given the thin walls of the cabin, they also had to restrain themselves during the nights.

She wasn’t sure if she could have insisted they move, find a house better suited for their needs and wishes, she had never tried. She still had her own apartment, but she mostly used it as a storage room and a place to crash when she left the office late at night and didn’t feel up to the drive to his cabin, the cabin that represented who he was, that was the place where the girls had learned to love and call home – after some improvements had been made to the original structure – that she had come to associate with him, her taste of the Wild West fantasies every kid in this corner of the world had at some point or another, and for now, she wouldn’t want it any other way.

She also wouldn’t want him any other way. That wasn’t to say that he was perfect. Far from it. However, he was willing to learn, to adapt, to better himself, and most importantly, he was willing to listen and to understand. There wasn’t much more a girl could ask for on top of mind-blowing sex.

As uncharacteristic as it may sound, he had been very shy at first, almost insecure. She was still trying to figure out if that had been because of her or because it had been a while since he had lost gotten completely naked with a woman, since he had last made love to one. However, a few encouraging kisses and moans and a bold move had taken care of that. Ever since, they had fun in bed, on her desk at the office, all over her apartment – or in the hay, apparently. However, this was a first, and she had protested against the location or at least the lack of a blanket until he had suddenly flipped them over, putting her in charge of the action.

Yep, that was better, a damn lot better. Her joyous smile had made him laugh. The laughter had given way to a loud moan, though, when she had cupped his unmistakable erection through his jeans, rubbing and squeezing it for a few moments. His hips had bucked as he almost begged her to take them off. After one last stroke along his cock, she had complied with his wish, had climbed off of him to unbutton his jeans before ridding herself of her panties. Both actions had drawn a groan from his lips – both sounds of a different quality, the first expressing relief, the second lecherous desire. 

With a seductive smile on her lips, she had straddled him again then, had reached for his hard flesh and joined their bodies before opening his shirt so her hands could roam his chest unhindered.

His hands hadn’t remained idle, had attacked the buttons of her dress, revealing her skin and a white cotton-lace-mix bra. One of the things her cowboy couldn’t care less about was fashion, but she had been pleased to discover that he liked his woman in lingerie like the next guy. He was delighted whenever he got treated to the sight of her in silk and lace, but generally, he was happy as long as she was with him in any way.

For a moment, he had contemplated his options. She had expected him to push the dress off her shoulders and get the bra off as well, baring her completely, but he contented himself with tucking the cups down and spilling her breasts over the material, granting him access to nipples which he had immediately made use of. Sitting up, balancing himself with one hand, he had latched onto one of her already hard nipples, sucking softly, and hadn’t really stopped until now. The cowboy was a boob man, but he did appreciate a nice pair of legs, too.

While he played with her assets, she set a quiet rhythm with her hips, riding him slowly at an unhurried, almost lazy pace. He had said they had an hour at least, and she intended to make the most of it. She relished the feeling of him inside of her, loved being this close to him.

“I love you,” he murmured, looking at her as if she was Aphrodite herself. He made her feel beautiful and desired in a way nobody had in a very long time. Who would have thought a cowboy was what she had needed, what she wanted, craved, desired.

Leaning down, she engaged his mouth in a deep but tender kiss, pouring all the love she harboured for him into it.

“Love you, too,” she whispered and clenched her inner walls around his member, causing him to groan, effectively ending the emotional moment for she knew they still made him uncomfortable if they lasted too long.

In response, his hips pushed against hers, an obvious invitation to take the game to the next level. Not one to ignore a challenge, she increased the pace, met him thrust for thrust until they were both panting and covered by a thin film of sweat. A shower was definitely in order before they could pass as presentable again, she thought randomly before Mac managed to scramble her mind again by changing tactics. He lay back again, cupping a breast with one hand and using the other to rub her pleasure point. A sure sign among others that he was very close to orgasm and wanted to please her while receiving the ultimate pleasure from her body.

She had to admit that his method was very effective. Under the onslaught of stimulation, it didn’t take her long to stumble over the edge she had been walking near for a while now, taking him with her as her inner muscles spasmed around him.

Exhausted, she collapsed onto his equally-drained body. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back with one hand while they both tried to catch their breath.

After a while, she lifted her head, rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. “Not that I’m complaining, Mac, but what brought this on?”

Looking down at her, he smiled affectionately. “I love your laugh.”

“That’s it?” she asked, slightly confused.

“Yep, that’s it.” He placed a kiss onto her forehead.

Accepting his answer, she stored that piece of information away for later usage. Anything to tease this man and make him want to jump her bones. This way, life wouldn’t get boring any time soon.

= End =


End file.
